A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to suspending containers, in particular, to devices and methods by which containers can be suspended in an inverted position to assist in dispensing the contents of the container.
B. Problems in the Art
Nearly everyone has experienced at some point in time difficulty in dispensing the contents of containers such as ketchup or shampoo bottles. This occurs particularly in instances where the substance being dispensed does not flow freely or easily, either as a function of the substance itself or the form and configuration of the container.
A few examples of such substances include ketchup, honey, glue, and shampoo. Many others exist. Each of these substances comes in a form having inherent properties which resist easy flow. By way of another example, such things as ketchup and mustard containers many times have very constricted dispensing openings which further complicates easy dispension of the substance.
Such containers normally are stored with the dispensing opening or mouth of the container upward. The substance in the container therefore usually settles. The more the substance is used, the longer the distance, and thus the more time and effort is required to dispense what remains of the substance. Containers must be manually inverted, shook or manipulated to obtain a sufficient quantity of substance. Many times dispensing lids must be removed and instruments such as knives or spoons must be inserted to remove the substance.
Therefore, a need exists in the art to allow easier dispension of substances from containers. Attempts have been made to deal with these sort of problems. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,680 to Miller utilizes a tubular holder into which a container can be inserted in an inverted position. The holder is then attached to a wall by suction cups.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,990,080 to Harris discloses a relatively flat base and stopper combination to hold a bottle bearing carbonated beverages in an inverted position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,624 to Holm describes a wall bracket, supporting strut and lever arrangement to support containers in the form of bags in an inverted dispensing position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,260 to Shelley discloses a wall mounting bracket and dispenser for pressurized containers held in an inverted position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,354 to Koberg discloses a rack for inverting multiple motor oil containers in an inverted position so that they can be drained into another container.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,137 to Devine discloses a bracket to hold a spray can on an individual's belt for easy access.
French Patent 1,216,025 discloses in its drawings what appears to be a flexible cord that is fashioned to be placeable around a bottle to suspend it in an inverted position.
Swedish Patent 128,443 appears to illustrate a bracket that can mount a bottle having a wire or rope handle in an inverted position to a wall.
French Patent 1,039,849 discloses what appears to be a wire bracket for substantially inverting glass bottles.
Each of the above-identified patents relates in one manner or the other to the inverting of containers. However, they either utilize rigid and one-size mounting sleeves, holders, or brackets, represent substantially complex structure with a variety of parts, or relate to functions that are different than the task of inverting and holding a container for dispension of its contents.
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for suspending a container to assist in dispension of its contents which improves over the art or solves the problems in the art.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus and method as above described which is adaptable to a wide variety of sizes and shapes of containers.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus and method as above described which is substantially smaller in size than the range of containers with which it can be used.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus and method as above described which is not complex to manufacture, use, or maintain.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus and method as above described which is economical to manufacture and to use.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus and method as above described which is effective and durable.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent with reference to the accompanying specification and claims.